rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ryan Industries/@comment-34937716-20181229054052/@comment-6024608-20190101132834
Rapture can't have massive manufacturing other than consumables like food/newsprint. I actually propose there would be more 'repair' businesses than any assembly-lines making new stuff -- due to lack of a wide range of materials and moreso low replacement demand. (( Rapture can't be like the fake enormous factories shown in Finkton. )) Craftsmen making short runs of replacement items would be more typical for the population. So this would eliminate most large operations from being needed in Rapture. Still there would be effects on the ocean from people generated pollution . Lets assume there is a pocket formed by the sides of the volcanic crater to stop ocean currents washing it all away too rapidly. Sewage of biomatter actually can increase local nutrients - adding to the food chain (bacteria/sponges/mollusks and up) which attract bigger things (crustaceans and fish). Algae near the lights ditto. Usually this exists most near the exhaust vents for such substances. Farmwaste likely greatly exceeds human produced bio-polutants. The warmth and lights are a big factor in encouraging grown -- in an area that is usually dark and near freezing. Other materials as commercial/industrial byproducts might be negatives to growth in certain spots - heavy metals are highly poisonous. Solid garbage can sink and not so quickly disolve, so could effect certain 'catch' areas. There would be oil/solvents(some extremely nasty)/soaps and such, which thought they can get rapidly diluted, might 'catch' in some spots killing the wildlife (locally). You might think there would be an oil slick, but even if not washed away by surface currents/wind (North Atlantic is very stormy), the amount would be trivial - loosing so much would be stopped as simply wasteful, and all else is usually only a minor amount for the volume of water involved. The Geothermal Power eliminates alot of habitational pollution (ie - for generating heating/power...) But still Electricity probably would be used for many high energy using industrial/manufacturing type work (Sinclair Metals uses electric induction furnaces) instead of burning fuel. Rapture's farms would be used to 'scrub' most of the CO2 out of Rapture's air, making it largely a closed system (so no carbonated water choking wildlife). Anything that burns uses air - ALOT - so thats why I located my ' industry ' area in a shallow spot to minimize the distance all that air has to be pulled down (huge compressors near the surface instead of vacuum pumps below) and that volume of air ,once burned, can carry the fumes back up to the surface (some stuff still goes into the local water/drops ash/precipitates on the surface around Rapture). Prevailing ocean currents likely wash that away fast enough (again no Finkton sized hugeness in those industries - even WITH Rapture's 20k-40k people). Bathyspheres probably need to be battery powered because of the amount of air anything burned uses (and exhaust has to be vented into the ocean - pressurized with compressors - like to 280psi at 600 feet to push it outside) which would negate most of the power being generated by a internal combustion engine. I tried to figure how it might work, but the reality is that fuel type engines use expansion of gasses and the pressure out in the water is too high and gets in the way of getting rid of the exhaust). Fuel cells producing electricity might work if the technology is pushed forward by decades. Leaking hydraulic fluids and soap to kill marine growth (to keep the Bathysphere shiny) might be the main pollutants. - The Original mass city Construction would use materials made on the mainland and components shipped to Rapture instead of being locally made (for significant economic reasons, as well as general lack of appropriate raw materials). Likely maintenace materials would be in a stockpile or be brought in as needed. - I propose that someone 'smart' like Sinclair might have figured out that there was an opportunity to make money in recycling (certainly for hard to get materials like oil and metals/glass) and possibly to use other garbage as feed or fertilizer (though real farmers are pretty good at that kind of thing already). Equipment definitely gets repaired/renovated/reused or 'parted out' by secondary businesses. Rich people who can afford to constantly buy everything NEW are only a small fraction of the population's social pyramid. Still some things just arent economical to reuse and WOULD get dumped. Note - water with bacteria in it gets cloudy, so the 'affluent' people don't have windows looking out to where such 'effluent' stuff gets 'dumped'. - One additional thing I just thought of : Pesticides and Herbicides which can significantly effect sea-life if dumped into the sea water (also get trapped/concentrated inside Rapture -- eventually getting into people). How much of those can be used in Rapture? (Someone would have to make it all ... and at WHAT expense?) How much its required is a good question. Water is likely recycled from the air (precipitator/condensers) in the Farm areas (largest users of fresh water), so mineralization of 'soil' is minimal (and flushing water through soil and out into ocean). Replacement fresh-water would be via desalination which does concentrate salt in its outlets. Hydroponic Farm water probably DOES eventually get too contaminated and would have to be disposed of -- chock full of both nutrients and poisons - at concentartions enough to poison more fragile waterlife - if immediately near the dumping and downstream - but diluting when going into that huge volume of ocean. -- Fishing ... How much of Raptures fish consumption is produced locally - fishfarms out in ocean, and something INSIDE like catfish farms (fed grain from the green farms) ? How much of the consumption id from the fishing fleet sailing hundreds of miles away to catch sufficient amounts, to warrant their operation's expense. Both likely are away from negative effects of Rapture pollution. (Apart from ones that use human waste as a food-chain source - of course that wouldn't be general sewage). --- I have as my 'story' the Abyss actually being a collapsed lava chamber below parts of Rapture (it being built in that 'protected' sea mount crater). THAT would be the most likely 'catch' point where crap from Rapture may accumulate (without washing away). Local Geothermal activity in that area would offer a warm spot, and Rapture's garbage/sewage nutrients/poisons could have a major effect (possibly disturbing any/all ecological balance for whatever was there before).